ONE-SHOTS
by YTSHomie
Summary: After months of convincing, YTSHOMIE has decided to create a folder of multiple one-shots. Behold.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! A lot of you have messaged me ideas and asked if I'll do one-shots so take this opportunity to PM me any and every SWANQUEEN one-shot ideas. Regala and Ducklings unite and feed me ideas. I'm exited cause I rarely do one-shots. I'm up for 3 chapter stories as well. I love you all so much and I appreciate your support more than you can imagine. #SwanQueenForever**


	2. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Pens and Pencils

"No. Absolutely not," Cora shook her head as she looked at her friend Blue, "You know my program ended with Zelena's death."

"I know. It was a beautiful program that ended in tragedy. Cora, I'm terribly sorry about what happened but I need your help. This girl is on her last strike. She'll be 18 in October, I won't be able to save her if she gets arrested again," Blue sighed, "Listen, I'm only trying to help her because she's Ingrid's daughter."

"Ingrid's daughter? Oh this is low Blue," Cora shook her head before sighing, "Tell me about her."

Blue gave her friend a knowing smirk, "Okay, her name is Emma Swan. She's 17. She ran away from every group home that I've put her in. She spiraled after her mother's death at age 12," she flipped the page and gave Cora a look.

"Continue, I'm listening. Tell me the truth about her," she said as she sat down.

"She was arrested at 13, for beating a classmate. She set her foster father's house on fire at 14. She was expelled from high school and arrested at 15 for stealing a teachers laptop, egging the principals car and then proceeding to fight 2 of her teammates," Blue rubbed her temples, "Arrested at 16 for stealing out of a grocery store and last but not least, she was arrested yesterday for stealing a 2017 BMW."

"She's not coming with me," Cora scoffed.

"Cora please? You're the only one that I know for a fact can make her life do a complete 360. She's been through a lot, she has literally no one. She lives on the streets, just keep her for the summer at least," she pleaded.

"Alright fine. I'm only doing this because she's Ingrid's daughter. Here's the thing though, we do this my way. That child is mad at the world and I'm going to fix that. How's her state of mind?"

"Umm hold on," Blue said before pressing a button and speaking, "Dr. Hopper come here please," she said before taking her finger off of the button and looking at Cora, "He just examined her, he's very trustworthy."

"Well I surely hope so, I can't have another psychopath near my kids," she replied.

Dr. Archie Hopper walked in the room, "Hello, Mrs. Mills," he gave a smile before looking at Blue, "Is this about Emma?"

"Precisely. What's your diagnosis?"

"Uh well," he fixed his glasses and sat down, "T-There's a lot of pain, stress, and anxiety. She doesn't trust easily but she's not dangerous. She's not suicidal. There's no drugs in her system. She almost caught up on her online classes that you set up for her Blue. She's actually very smart, she enjoys sports, literature and music. She has no drive though, no support system so she just lets her emotions get the best of her. She's fine, I just think she's alone, scared, and guarded. Very guarded."

Blue gave Cora a smile, "It sounds like she has potential."

"It sounds like she needs a home cooked meal," Cora replied, "This is for Ingrid. Tell Emma she's coming home with me."

Blue was ecstatic, she sent for Emma to come to her office. She knew that Cora would get Emma back on track. She was grateful that she could keep her late friend Ingrid's daughter safe. When Emma entered the room and leaned against the wall, Blue saw the look on Cora's face and sighed. Cora was judging Emma immediately. She cleared her throat, "Emma, this is Cora Mills. You're going to be staying with her and her family this summer. I think this will be good for you, Cora has a program where she helps teens—"

Emma cut her off, "Does she know?"

"Know about wha—...Oh oh, no she does not," Blue replied, "Would you like to tell her?"

Cora raised a brow, "Tell me what?"

"I was born with a dick. Go ahead and tell me that I'm disgusting and you don't want me near your kids. Or pretend like you don't care, I'll be out your house by morning. Let's just get this over with," Emma scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest causing Cora to stand up and pick up her purse.

"Hey, Emma, what did we discuss? You will not run away, you promised. I promised you a good home and you promised you'd behave—"

"This ain't no good home. Look at her, she's wearing Chanel and pulled up in Benz. She doesn't care about me. She can't help me," Emma shook her head.

Cora walked over to Emma, "You do not know me very well but you will soon. I do not care about what's between your legs as long as you keep it to yourself. You're coming home with me in the car we will have a talk. I will help you to my best abilities but you will respect us in return. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Whatever. Let's go," the blonde sighed.

•••

"Every morning, you will walk our family dog, Charlie. I will leave a list of chores for you to do everyday before I leave for work, I expect those chores to be done when I arrive home. Blue told me you're taking online classes at the library, you will now have a lesson every day in the house. I've already contacted a tutor for you," Cora stated as she drove home with Emma, she noticed the eyeroll and continued, "We have a pool, a basketball court, tennis courts, along with other amenities that'll be available to you after and only after you've completed your lesson for the day and finished your chores. Are you keeping up, dear?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"'Yes ma'am' is how you will always respond to me," Cora corrected.

"Yes ma'am," Emma mumbled.

"You are not to bother my children for any reason at all. If they ask you do anything, you will do it with a smile. You work for me, understand?"

"I'm not getting paid—"

"Every month you will get an allowance, if you complete your chores thoroughly then I'll have a little something waiting for you on my desk at the end of the week. You are to save your money, I don't want you buying useless things. You can request anything from the grocery store when I go shopping. You are only allowed to go out on the weekends, during the week you may only roam on my property. I expect you to keep a clean room. No company, at all. I'll decide when you may have friends over, depending on your behavior. You are not a prisoner Emma, I'm simply disciplining you," Cora finished.

"Yes ma'am," she replied leaning her head on the window.

Cora glanced over at Emma, she stopped at a redlight and let her eyes run, "Is that backpack all that you have? Would you like to go get anything from somewhere?"

"This is all I have. Two outfits, underwear, toothbrush," she mumbled.

"Well tomorrow we will go shopping. I think you'll like your room. I have my son putting it together now," Cora smiled as she drove through the gates that led up to her house.

Emma's eyes widened, she was in awe. She had never seen a house so big with the matching amount of land. She saw a girl riding a horse and watched her, "Y-You have horses?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot to mention the stable. Come on, let's get you settled in," Cora said she got out of her car.

Emma exited the car quietly. She was still shocked that _this_ is where she'd be living for the summer. She followed Cora quietly as they walked through the mansion to Emma's prepared room. She gasped softly, she held back a smile as she looked around the room, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your bathroom is connected so you have privacy. TV, laptop, closet, all of its yours. There are condoms in your desk drawer should you ever need them, I surely hope you understand that you shouldn't need them inside of _my_ house," she chuckled lightly.

"I-I'm a virgin," Emma shrugged before looking down at herself, "Can I shower?"

"Yes, of course but first, let me introduce you to my children. Follow me," she said as she walked out and started to go down the spiral staircase with Emma following. Just as Regina walked in through the backdoor, "Regina, I'd like you to meet Emma. She's staying with us this summer."

The brunette took off her riding helmet and shifted her weight, flipping her hair, "I thought you were done with your program."

Emma swallowed, she had never seen a more beautiful girl. Her hair was long, her eyes were gorgeous and she couldn't be more happy to be in her presence. She soon remembered she was wearing worn out jeans and a dingy t-shirt and stepped more behind Cora as she spoke to her daughter.

Regina cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm Regina. Welcome to our house, hope you're not a thief or a rapist," she scoffed before storming to her room.

"Ignore her, please. She's been having a really hard time dealing with the death of my oldest child, Zelena," she sighed.

"W-What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment," Cora said sadly before looking around, "David you have two minutes to get down here!"

Not even 30 seconds later, David Mills came jogging down the stairs, "Yeah mom?"

"This is Emma," she nodded.

"Hey, what's up? I'm David," he smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Emma gave him a nod, "Can I go shower now?"

"Yes, you may. David will run you to the mall tomorrow afternoon."

•••

Emma scrubbed herself clean. She cleaned her head on the cool tile shower wall, letting the water run over her. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be with her mom. She sighed, she had been praying for a second chance to prove to her mother that she wouldn't disappoint her. So, Emma decided to not run away. To stay. To explore. All she cared about was what her mother thought of her and Emma Swan was no low life.

•••

The blonde scarfed down the food on her plate, quickly. She was starving. Regina Mills scoffed, "If you're going to eat at our dinner table, can you please be less of a pig?"

"Fuck off Princess," Emma mumbled with a full mouth.

Regina gasped, Cora frowned, "Emma, didn't we discuss respecting my children?"

"Yeah that was before I knew you had a stuck up princess for a daughter. I mean, does she even fart?!"

David snickered, "Wow."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You are repulsive."

"Eh, doesn't phase me much," Emma shrugged.

"That's enough. Listen to me, hear me clearly. Emma, you're going to speak to and about my daughter respectfully and Regina, you're going to be nice and make Emma feel welcomed," Cora stated.

Regina frowned, "But she's not welcome. Mother, you let a stranger in our house again. Was the last time, not a big enough reality check for you or do you enjoy making David and I suffer while you play Jesus to scum like her?"

Emma scoffed and stood up, "Tell Blue I'm sorry but I'm out," she said before walking away.

"Emma, come back and sit. I have not dismissed you," Cora replied.

"Screw you, lady," the blonde said as she put on her old beat up sneakers.

"Yo, Emma, stay. I had a lot of fun stuff planned for us, ya know? I thought we were cool," David said.

Emma stopped and looked at him, "Only if she apologizes."

"I'll do no such thing," Regina scoffed.

"Welp, see ya around David," Emma said before walking out the door.

Cora smirked, "Five...four...three...two...one…"

Emma rushed back in panting, "Y-You have guard dogs?"

"Borrowed them from my friend Cruella," she chuckled, "Now, sit. Leaving is not an option. Regina, apologize, now."

"Absolutely not," she scoffed.

"Cora it's fine, she's a beautiful bitch," Emma shrugged before jogging up to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

Emma watched the trees past by as she rode in the car with David on the way to the mall. So far she had walked the dog, ate breakfast by herself in her room and watched Regina during her morning riding lesson. She was so beautiful and free, Emma could watch her all day, too bad she was a bitch.

David cleared his throat, "So um my mom tells me that you ran away from most of your homes, can I ask why?"

"Because people are fake and they pretend to care about me for the money. Real recognizes real, ya know?"

He nodded, "I understand. I'll be going to college in August so I hope we get to hang out before I leave."

"Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Cause you seem cool," he shrugged parking at the mall, "I also know that you don't have that many friends."

"Mm...so what happened to your sister Zelena?"

David gripped the steering wheel tighter and swallowed before answering, "She was raped and killed by the last guy my mom took in. His name was Hades…"

"I'm really sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"It's only been 8 months but I'm healing better than Regina is, for sure," he said before getting out.

Emma got out as well, "H-How old is Regina?"

"17, same as you. She'll be 18 on February 1st," he nodded as the walked into the mall, "Why?"

"I-I um no reason," she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, walking faster so that she was in front of him.

He followed her into H&M, he let her pick out whatever she wanted. While she shopped, David watched her. Could she be trusted around his sister? Hades made him paranoid, he didn't know what to say or do but he knew that protecting his only living sister was his main priority. He stepped closer to her, "Regina's room is off limits, okay?"

Emma nodded, "I won't even walk past it…"

"Don't ever touch her, please? As a matter of fact, please don't speak to her until she speaks to you," he said.

"I won't hurt her David, I'm not that Hades guy but yeah alright whatever you want," she said sadly before walking away. She doesn't even know why she was discouraged, it wasn't like Regina would ever want someone like Emma anyway.

He sighed at her tone and followed her, "I'm sorry about her, she's really not a bitch. She's just hurting right now," he said but Emma didn't reply, he cleared his throat, "Make sure you get at least two pair of chinos and one pair of dress pants. My mother likes to host events with her friends."

"Her rich friends," she replied.

"Does it bother you that we're wealthy, Emma?"

"No, I'm just a little uncomfortable. I feel dirty," she admitted.

"Well you shouldn't. You're about to get new clothes and shoes. Plus, if you save up your allowance you'll be able to buy yourself a car," he chuckled.

Her eyes widened, "You think so?"

"Hell yeah. My mom might even buy one for you if you're good," he teased.

She smiled softly, "That's awesome."

"Oh so you do smile? _That's_ awesome," he nudged her chuckling.

•••

Later that day, Regina was feeding horses, talking to her best friend Snow. It was a hot June day so they decided to go inside and get ice cream. Snow bit her lip, "Oowee, who is that?"

Regina looked over at Emma who was mowing the lawn in a sports bra and swim trunks. She looked at Snow, "Oh, that's Emma. One of my mom's new projects I guess. Stop looking at her, she's the help."

"Oh stop, you sound like your mom. She's a human, she's obviously had some hardships if they sent her to your mom for help," Snow said.

"Yeah but so was Hades. I will say that she's definitely much much hotter than him though. She uh," she cleared throat, "She called me beautiful. Anyway, come on it's hot out here, let's cool off," Regina said as she continued walking towards the house.

Emma watched them as she wiped her forehead. Snow noticed and smiled at her, "Hi," she waved.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Hey," she replied.

Snow nudged Regina causing her to roll her eyes, "Hello Emma," she stopped to look at her.

"H-Hi Regina," she said trying not to stare.

"See being nice isn't that hard," Snow chuckled as they walked into the mansion, out of Emma's sight.

Emma kept working, Regina had actually spoke to her. She was satisfied with that bit of attention. Regina was the only reason she hadn't run away yet, despite their words last night, Emma wanted to be near Regina. The Mills weren't all that bad for now. She chugged her water before finishing the lawn. Once she was done, she went into the pool and began relaxing on a pizza floaty.

•••

There was a knock at the front door. Emma was in the family room watching tv so she paused it and went to open the door, "Mills residence, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Daniel. I'm here to pick up my girlfriend, Regina. Who are you?"

 _She has a boyfriend, what the fuck_. Emma nodded, "Regina will be right down. I'm not allowed to let anyone in the house," she said before closing the door and chuckling, "How about that for ya mister 'boyfriend'?"

A few minutes later Regina jogged down the spiral staircase, "Why didn't you let Daniel in?"

"Your mom told me not to," Emma lied.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do everything she says. Anyway, I'm going on a date, lock up stranger," she said before walking towards the door.

"We don't have to be strangers," Emma said softly.

The brunette paused before walking out of the door. Emma wondered what Regina thought of her, she wanted to be liked by her, she wanted to be around her, she wanted to know her. All she had to do was figure out how she would it off without breaking any of Cora's rules...or David's.

•••

Regina walked back into her house at midnight, Cora was waiting for her on the couch in the living room. She looked at her daughter, "So where have you been?"

"With Daniel," she shrugged.

"Regina, you know that I don't like you out late anymore. It's not safe," she said.

"Mother, you know Daniel, he'd never hurt me. Plus, it's summer," Regina sighed.

"Okay well since you refuse to obey my rules, you can spend the rest of the week in this house," she replied.

"That's not fair!"

"I don't care, I refuse to lose another daughter Regina. You are grounded until I say otherwise," Cora snapped.

"You're ruining my life," Regina said before storming to her room.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive!"

Regina slammed her door and started pacing. Grounded? Regina Mills does not get grounded. She was in disbelief. She wished she could vent to Zelena and have her convince their mother to lift the punishment. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair before looking at her balcony doors before quickly changing clothes, putting on a jogging suit and her Chanel sneakers and walking onto her balcony.

Emma, who was outside sitting writing in her journal with her feet in the pool, noticed Regina hop down from the tree next to her bedroom. The blondes brows furrowed, she whispered to herself, "So the prissy bitch knows how to climb? Where the hell is she going?"

Regina pulled on her hood before walking towards the woods that was about a half mile behind the house. Emma closed her journal and stuck it in her back pocket before following Regina, staying a few feet behind. Cora had already lost one daughter, Emma didn't want to be responsible for her losing another. If she found out that she was sitting by the pool when Regina was killed by some creep in the woods, she'd kill Emma. She didn't even care if Regina knew she was following her, she had an urge to keep her safe. So when Regina walked into a mausoleum, Emma rushed to catch the door.

The brunette jumped when she heard Emma's footsteps, she faced her, "What the hell?!"

"What are you doing in here?"

She pulled out her mace, "Why the fuck are you following me creep?"

Emma chuckled and held up her hands, "Don't shoot, I came to protect you."

Regina tilted her head, "Protect me? From what? My dead family members?"

"I didn't know where you were going, I just know that the woods aren't safe. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she sighed.

"Mmhm, if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to my sister now...alone," Regina scoffed.

"I'll stay here and wait for you," she said before leaning against the wall before jumping away and falling, "Ah spiderweb!"

Regina blushed and giggled, "Get up scary, it's just a web. That's what happens when you go into places that you're not supposed to."

Emma stood and dusted herself off. Regina picked up her journal, "Hey, give that back."

"Why? What's in it?"

The blonde swallowed, "Can you just hand it over, p-please?"

Regina could see that the journal meant a lot to Emma, she nearly had tears in her eyes. She handed it to Emma, "Calm down, I'm only teasing."

"Thanks. There's a picture of my mom and I don't want it to fall out. I'll wait for you outside, away from the spiders and their webs," she said softly.

"Emma...you can come with me if you want. I don't mind if you hear what I have to say," she replied.

"Mm so she's not a bitch after all…"

"I still do not trust you…"

"Sometimes...I don't even trust myself."

"Me either Emma, me either."


	3. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Strangers

It was nearly 3am when Regina walked into her small apartment. She was exhausted and it was a rough day at her tavern. Yup, it was slow all day. Just as she was about to close early at 10pm, everyone piled in after the college basketball game ended.

When she reached her bedroom she sighed when she found her youngest daughter, Lucy, sprawled across her bed fast asleep. After she showered she crawled into bed causing Lucy to snuggle into her, "I miss papa…"

Regina swallowed, "I know you do princessa. I miss him too," she said softly before kissing her head, "Get some rest baby."

"Okay mommy," she mumbled before falling back to sleep on Regina's chest.

Since her husband's death a year ago, things had been very rough for the Mills family. Money was tight and Regina was barely keeping her head above water. She had four kids; Ivy, Anna, Henry and Lucy. Her late husband Robin insisted that Ivy attend a private art school but since his passing, Regina could barely keep up with the tuition payments. Anna, Henry and Lucy attended public school. Robin's money was running out.

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Lucy sleep, she tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes but she couldn't. What would she do without Robin? Would she be able to keep her family together? Would she ever find love again? Regina let her mind dwell on those questions until sleep took over her.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS AGO**

"Good morning, is Lily in her office?"

"Mrs. Swan, hi," a surprised Nova said, "Um she's in a meeting…"

"Oh okay. Well I have a little time on my hands so I decided to bring her lunch, I'll just place this on her desk," Emma shrugged before walking past her.

Nova gulped, "She's so going to fire me…"

Emma assumed her wife wasn't in her office since she was supposed to be in a meeting so she didn't bother knocking before entering her office. She gasped before dropping the bag of Chipotle in her hand. Her wife was bent over desk being taken from behind by her colleague Arthur. The blonde couldn't help but freeze.

Lily quickly pushed him away and attempted to pull down her skirt, "Emma! What are you doing here?"

Emma didn't speak, she simply stared at the man who struggled to pull up his pants before stumbling out of the office. The blonde fixed her glasses as she looked at her wife, "We've been married for 15 years…"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, 15 long and boring years. You got me knocked up at 16 Emma, we had a kid and you asked me to marry you a few years later. I was young and dumb, you were a safe choice."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "Boring?"

"Yes, all you do is work. You're such a little nerd," she rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "What are you going to do? Huh? We both know that you won't leave me."

"I won't tolerate this Lily, I...I want a divorce," she said as her voice cracked. She couldn't believe Lily was having an affair. She's loved her since she was 16.

"You divorce me and I'll take all of your money," she smirked, "Sounds like a good deal."

"I've kept you in Gucci for years, if it's money you want then take it. I'll take our kids and leave you to whore around. Money doesn't matter to me, I'll only make more," Emma said.

"You're not taking my kids Emma," Lily stood.

"Watch me, they don't deserve this Lily. I love you, I thought you loved me—"

"Oh shut up Emma, all of that mushy boring bullshit. I do not love you, I do not want you. If you want the kids, fine. Just leave me your money and make sure that they come visit me every weekend. We don't have to divorce," she said.

Emma chuckled, "You don't want your friends to know that you're a cheater and broke without me...that's cute. I'll have my lawyer contact you," she said before leaving.

* * *

 **TODAY**

"Hey! Stop fighting," Emma snapped at her children.

"Mom, can you tell Robyn that this room is mine?"

"No, I like this one. It has a perfect view of the city," she scoffed.

"Alright, enough. Devin, take the other room. I'll make it sweet for you," she sighed.

"Ugh! Fine! She always gets everything she wants," he scoffed before storming out of the room.

Emma gave her daughter and knowing look, she rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Robyn, I know that what happened to your mom and I has been hard on you but I need you to be...yourself. Be nice to Devin and don't act out. I'm sending you to this private school to help you…straighten up, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, got it," she flopped on the bed, "And the _only_ reason I'm attending that school is because it's an all girls school."

"Yeah? Well keep it in your pants, no girls in our new condo," Emma teased before leaving out.

Robyn whined, "Ugh mom."

Yes, Robyn was different than most girls but so was Emma. That made them extremely close. Robyn couldn't believe what happened to her parents, she didn't know why they were getting a divorce but they were and there was no point in dwelling on the topic. She flopped on her new bed and FaceTimed her oldest brother, Peter.

"Yo," he answered.

"Hey, I miss you so much," she frowned.

"I'll see you this weekend. How's the new place?"

"Big," she chuckled, "Penthouse."

"Ooh. Sweet. How's ma been?"

"She's trying to act like she's not hurting but we all know that she is," Robyn rolled her eyes.

"That's Emma for you," he shook his head, "Dude, mom is fucked up for what she did. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind in a few hours."

"You'll be here in a few hours?!"

"No I'll be in StoryBrooke in a few hours," he chuckled, "I'll drive to Hyperion Heights tomorrow," he smiled.

She pouted, "Okay, there's a room for you."

"There better be. See ya," he said before hanging up.

Robyn sighed, everything was changing. Peter was in college and her parents were getting a divorce and to make things worse, she had to attend a new school which meant starting over.

•••

"Oh fuck!"

"Mm you feel so good"

"I love it, don't stop!"

Peter nearly gagged before banging on his mother's door, "Yo! Mom!"

Two minutes later, Lily snatched the door open, "Hi handsome, wasn't expecting you here so late?"

"Well I was bored so...I came tonight instead of tomorrow. Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I can't believe what you're doing to mom!"

"Okay okay, fine. We'll talk. Give me two minutes, wait downstairs," she said before closing her bedroom door.

Peter shook his head as he made his way downstairs. When he reached the family room he looked at a few family pictures from when he was about 12, things were perfect then in his eyes. Peter was almost 20 years old, how did he not see the signs that his parents were falling out of love? Why couldn't he spare his siblings the heartbreak?

"I know you're upset with me," Lily said as she approached him a few minutes later.

"I'm very upset with you. What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell I want. Peter you're not a baby anymore, I can be honest with you. Your mother is nothing but a workaholic," she scoffed.

"She works so hard for you, not for herself. All you've ever done was push and push her, now she's a millionaire and you decide to cheat?!"

"Okay first of all, she's a couple hundred thousandaire and secondly, she's convenient. This isn't 20 years ago when the cheerleader could date the geek and be satisfied. She's a big bore—"

"She's not! It's _you_! You're the bore, ma loves doing things with us, you never want to go. She plans family outings, we've been to New York and back without you—"

"Because I can't stand to be around her. Yes, she's still hot, I'll give her that but I'm bored Peter don't judge me on that," Lily stated.

"I don't. I blame you for breaking Devin and Robyn's heart, they don't know what to think, mom. It's your life, you're free to live it. I'm getting the rest of my stuff and leaving," he shrugged.

Lily frowned, "To go where? Where does she live now? Tell me."

"Oh no, you're not getting info out of me. If you want to know, call her," he said before going upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Peter chuckled, "Ma, yes I'm sure. Go."

"Okay, I'll be back before midnight. I just need a few drinks," Emma stated as she put on her jacket.

"Have as many drinks as you want, I'll hold down the fort," he nodded.

"Okay, check on Devin please. He's been out of it lately. I'll call you if I need you," she said before leaving out.

Peter closed the door behind her before flopping on the couch, "Yo Dev!"

The 14 year old walked into the family room, "What?"

"Don't answer me 'what'. Come sit, let's talk," Peter stated.

Devin sat down next to his big brother, "What's up?"

"How are you dealing with all of these changes? You okay?"

The boy sighed and shrugged before looking away. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even know where to begin. He glanced at Peter, "I'm dealing."

"You can talk to me bro. I know you probably miss mom," he stated.

"She hurt mama...they were fighting so much then ma left for two days. She came back and told us to pack up. I don't understand, I thought they loved each other," he said looking down playing with his hands.

"Yeah ma is pretty hurt but we can help her feel better. This change will be good for you. I don't know much about love but I do know that ma will find it again," Peter replied.

"Why doesn't mom love her anymore?"

"I-...I'm not sure little bro. It's weird huh?"

"Really weird, we are supposed to be a family. Now, I feel like I lost a mom," Devin sighed.

"Don't feel like that bro. You can visit mom whenever you wa—"

"I don't want to see her," he said looking away.

Peter sighed and wrapped his arm around Devin's shoulder, "Dev...why not?"

"She made mama cry...she said she's pathetic and that she didn't make her happy...I've never seen mama cry ever...why would mom be so mean? Mama is never mean to any of us...I just don't like it I guess, it's not fair to mama," he teared up, "Because she was so mean, we moved, now I have to make new friends," he sniffled, "It's hard to make new friends."

Peter pulled his little brother closer and leaned his head onto his, "I know. I'll be here to help you Dev."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise," he smiled, "Also, don't worry about ma, she's stronger than you think."

•••

"Welp, this is it," August smiled softly as they approached a bar.

"Gina's?"

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while but she's got sports and drinks. Enough for us to have a good time," he chuckled before getting out of his car.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she exited as well.

August could sense his best friend's nerves from a mile a way so he nudged her before leaning on the side of his truck, "Let's talk."

Emma stood next to him before leaning back on the truck herself, "About what?"

"I can tell that your mind is clouded. I'm treating you to drinks so you can relax. I know we haven't hung out in a long time, you haven't been to the Heights in years but you're here now and I want you to walk in there with an open mind," he explained.

"Okay, I can do that. I'm sorry, Okay?"

"Stop apologizing for stuff. She's got your mind all twisted," he chuckled before walking into Gina's with Emma following, "Alright," he rubbed his hands together, "I'll take that table right by the flat screen," he said before walking over to it and sitting down.

Emma sat across from him and turned towards the basketball game on tv, "Pre-Season for HHU?"

"Yeah, they've been doing really well. I'm excited for the season. Does Peter still ball?"

"Oh yeah, he's giving them hell in Camelot," she chuckled.

"That's good. Have you talked to your parents? How are they?"

Emma shook her head, "I haven't told them a thing."

"Em, oh gosh, they're going to freak out," he sighed.

"Exactly why I haven't told them anything. You know my mom, she'll lose her mind," the blonde stated.

"Yeah. You need a whole bottle at this point," he chuckled.

Emma chuckled, "Oh yeah, you have no idea. How does that work here?"

"I'll go get us something," he said before walking over to the bar.

A blonde woman approached him, "Names Tink, what can I get ya?"

"Two long islands, please," he smiled.

As August retrieved their drinks, Emma continued to watch the college basketball game that was playing. She was focused on Hyperion Heights University as they whooped National City University, until…

Regina entered her bar laughing with her friends, Mal, Cruella and Ursula. Her eyes was gorgeous, her hair had life and her smile made Emma's heart skip a beat. She was about to start drooling when August sat back down, "Two drinks," he smiled.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts, "Thanks Auggie," she took a sip, "Mm, this is good," she said before letting her eyes wander, "Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that woman who just walked behind the bar?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Oh that's Gina."

"I thought the blonde was Gina," she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's Tink. She helps out when Gina's not here. Why?"

"It's just…"

"She's hot," he nodded, "I know. I've spent many nights watching guys try and fail at asking her out. Her husband passed away a while back, she's probably not ready, ya know?"

Emma nodded, "I-I know the feeling. She's beautiful though."

"Oh yeah, definitely. She's pretty cool too, nice person," he nodded before sipping again, "Drink."

"I'm on it," she chuckled before downing her drink.

Regina sipped some water before walking over to Tink, "How are you looking on tips?"

"Pretty good," Tink nodded.

"Okay. Well, you can get out of here, I'll take it from here," she shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go," Regina smiled, "Enjoy your Saturday night."

"Thanks Gina," Tink smiled before preparing to leave.

Regina leaned on the bar and looked around. Were people actually enjoying themselves or did they come there because it was convenient? She was knocked out of her thoughts when Tamara, a regular, slid in front of her with her friend Ruby. She blinked, "Yes?"

"We need two more beers," Ruby said.

"And I need your number," Tamara said.

Regina gave her a smirk, "I'm flattered but no thank you. You've asked me everyday and the answer still remains no."

"You'll change your mind one day," she said before kissing Regina's hand.

"Hey Gina, who's that blonde? The one over there with the jean jacket and black glasses?"

"Um…" Regina let her eyes scan the tavern until they landed on Emma Swan, "I have never seen her before but I know the guy she's with, August."

"Mm, so she's fair game. She's hot," Ruby said.

Tamara watched both Regina and Ruby stare at Emma before scoffing, "Well let's find out who she is," she said before downing her drink.

"T, don't do anything stupid," Ruby warned.

"I'll go easy on her," she said before standing up.

"Tamara, you take your drunk ass over there and start shit in _my_ place, I'm kicking your ass out," Regina stated.

"Yeah yeah," Tamara said before walking over to Emma and August's table, "Hey, a new face. I don't see many of those around here."

August looked up at her, "I'm a reg—"

"You haven't been here in two weeks, _August_. Who's your friend? Wanna play some pool?"

"I don't play," Emma said leaning back in her chair, "Sorry."

"Hm, well aren't you smug? Anyway, I'm sure you can figure it out, let's play," Tamara insisted.

"We were actually just leaving," August said.

"Oh come on. It's Saturday night, live a little," she said looking at Emma.

The blonde stood up and smoothed her ponytail back, "Does 20 bucks a ball sound good to you?"

"I thought you didn't play?"

"I don't but like you said I can figure it out," Emma gave a smug smirk before brushing past her and grabbing a pool stick. She honestly didn't know how to play but she knew physics and geometry, they'd get her by.

Tamara frowned and grabbed a stick, "Let's bump it up to 50 bucks a ball then."

"Sounds good to me," Emma shrugged.

Ruby gave Regina a look, "I think T has met her match," she chuckled.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Hm, that's surely how it seems."

"I've got solids," Emma said as she knocked a solid yellow 5 ball into the pocket.

"Mm, maybe we should bump it back down to 20," Tamara said.

"We set the bet already," Emma said.

"I say we change it," she shrugged.

"Then I'm done," Emma tossed the stick on the table, "We agreed on 50 bucks."

Tamara took her stick and broke it in half on the table, holding the pointy end up to Emma, "You're not going anywhere, we started a game."

"Let's go, Aug," she shrugged, unamused.

"Yoo-hoo," Regina said giving her friends a nod.

Mal, Cruella and Ursula walked over to the pool table. Cruella cleared her throat, "I would hate to get my fur dirty darlings."

"No need," August said, "We were just leaving Cruella."

"Yeah, you all have a lovely night," Emma said before walking towards the door with August.

Ruby smirked at this perfect opportunity. She stood up as if she was headed to the bathroom before 'accidentally' tripping in front of Emma. When the blonde caught her in her arms she blushed, "Oh gosh, I'm such a klutz, thank you."

"No problem," Emma smiled softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she stood up, "I'm Ruby."

"Emma," she nodded, "Nice to meet you Ruby, have a nice night," she said before leaving with August.

"She owes me money," Tamara stated clearly.

"Tamara, shut up will you," Ursula scoffed.

"You're done here, T," Mal explained, "You come back, you'll be removed every single time. Consider yourself banned. This is a no problem zone."

"You can't ban me. I'm a regular," Tamara said.

"Not anymore darling," Cruella chuckled, "Remove her."

Maleficent and Ursula grabbed Tamara, who struggled. She groaned, "Gina you're letting them do this?"

"I warned you, the city is already trying to shut me down. My bar, my rules," Regina shrugged. As she watched them throw out Tamara, she let her mind drift to Emma. Who was this fresh face? Why couldn't she get those green eyes out of her head? Would she return? Regina didn't know if Emma was good news or bad news but she did know that she had to do everything in her power to protect her tavern. This was Hyperion Heights after all.


	4. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own OUAT or the characters.**

Fool's Gold

"After Chicago, we go to Detroit then we shoot to Denver. You'll have about a two day break in between—HEY! Knock it off, now," Guinevere glared.

Emma laughed and tossed Merida her phone back, "Sorry Gwen, Mer was texting an 18 year old."

"So what? She's legal," she shrugged, "We're listening to you though. Keep going."

Guinevere pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been managing The Royals for six months now. It was like a light switch, one minute they were just a group of friends playing in Mulan's garage then the next minute, they had the #1 song in the country. One year later, here they are, on a tour bus touring the country for the first time. They were a handful but Gwen could handle them.

She clasped her hands together, "Alright. Phones," she held out her hand. Lily scoffed but tossed her the phone, Tink rolled her eyes but handed it over, Merida, the youngest, handed over her phone with a shrug, Mulan quickly ended her FaceTime call and handed her phone over. Guinevere looked at Emma, "I'm waiting...I have all day."

"I'm lining up my hoes for Chicago, hold on," Emma said waving her off, "It's New Years Eve...eve."

Guinevere snatched the iPhone from the lead guitarist's palm, "Yes, it is New Year's Eve which is why I need your full attention. Okay ladies listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Tomorrow, we play in Chicago. You will be spending New Year's Eve and New Year's Day in the Windy City. I'm doubling your security due to the show in Nashville," she glared.

Lily snickered, "Emma."

"What? I don't know how those girls got into our dressing room," she smirked.

"Or on the tour bus or in your hotel room afterwards? I'm serious this time guys, absolutely no fans. No girls or guys in the dressing room before the show, no girls or guys on the bus after the show. What's so hard about that?"

"We have hormones, guys love me," Tink argues.

"They love you a little too much," Lily said causing Emma to laugh, "I don't know why you're laughing, you're a bigger whore than her."

Emma shrugged, "I have fun, I'm STD free so I celebrate with sex."

Ruby was the first of the band members to laugh. When the others joined in, Emma couldn't help but laugh at herself. Guinevere scoffed and shook her head, "Okay fine, ignore me. Goodnight ladies," she said before walking to her designated area in the front of the bus.

Emma stood, "Yo, can I get my phone back?"

"Nope," she replied as she crossed her legs and put her reading glasses on, "Goodnight," she said while opening a book to read.

* * *

"Woo, we got the gig!"

"Ah yes, finally! We scored big this time!"

"Wow, Okay," Katherine chuckled as Frederick and David came in, "What did I miss?"

"Oh babe, you should've seen Dave. He got us the gig single handedly," Frederick beamed.

David smiled, "Well _you_ scored us the interview."

"Hey, someone wanna catch me up here? You two are kind of loud and Regina is napping before work," Belle said as she came out of her bedroom with her arms crossed.

"Freddie and I are doing security for The Royals tomorrow night," he smiled, "They're paying us like a shit load of money."

Belle gasped before squealing, Katherine raised a brow, "I'm sorry, the who?"

"No babe, The Royals," Frederick said.

"Who are they?"

Belle's face went stale, "Uh, excuse me? How do you not know—ugh," she pulled out her phone and went to Instagram, "They have 18 million followers and you have no clue who they are? All female alternative rock band, from Cali?"

Katherine leaned over and glanced at the 21 year old's iPhone, "Mm cute. Tell me more," the 33 year old said sarcastically causing the men in the room to chuckle.

"Cute? More like smoking make a mess in your panties hot," Belle nodded, "There's Lily, the lead singer. Total savage. Emma, lead guitar. The mysterious rebel that sings lead sometimes. Regina thinks she's a better singer than Lily but eh I'm not sure yet. Mulan, bass guitar. She's my favorite, she's stunning. Total heartthrob. Tink, drummer. The badass, fan favorite. Last but not least, Merida, she's a wizard on the keyboard. She's the cute baby of the group that everyone finds adorable but doesn't really swoon over, ya know? Boom, there you have it," she finished with a breath.

Katherine, Frederick, and David all blinked. Belle's mouth was moving faster than Ricky Bobby. David nodded, "Yup, you're obsessed."

"So what? They're hot and make great music. They're dropping an album this summer. I'm trying to help you guys, you are going to need to know everything about them in order to protect them," she glared.

"Okay, how about you get a PowerPoint together. Meanwhile, I'll go wake my sister," David said before walking into Belle's room where his little sister was sleeping. He sat on the bed, "Hey," he said shaking her lightly.

"Mm," she groaned rolling over looking at him, "Hi Davie," Regina mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I have some good news," he said softly.

"Yeah? Like what? Tell me," she said sitting up yawning.

"Freddie and I are going to be security at The Royals concert tomorrow," he smiled.

Regina gasped and hugged him, "Oh my gosh, that's amazing."

He hugged back, "Thanks. I'm doing a personal job for Emma Swan before the show. She's your favorite right?"

"No. Tink is my favorite but Emma is pretty cool too. I like her voice," she nodded.

"Yeah, I know but the best part is that you get to see the show too and hear that voice you like so much, live," he smirked, pulling out two tickets for her and Belle.

She smiled wide as she pulled away, "You're the best David! I can't believe you, let me see, let me see," she snatched them from him and examined them, "Front row?"

"You know how I do," he winked popping his invisible collar.

Regina giggled and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too Reg," he said.

She pulled away and checked the time before jumping up, "Oh no, I better start getting ready."

David frowned and checked the time; 9:08pm. He sighed, "They're paying us a pretty penny, you don't have to go to work anymore."

"What? David, I know you don't want me doing this but one good gig won't keep us afloat," she argued while packing her bag.

"But it's at least two months rent. Plus, if I do well, I'll get more gigs. I have money saved up, it's time to get our own place. Don't you want to get out of Kat and Feddie's hair?!"

"Yes, David but I'm not quitting my job!"

"I don't want you working there! I hate it!"

"Good thing _you_ don't have to work there then huh," she scoffed as she ordered herself an Uber.

"Regina, you don't belong there. Dad would roll over in his grave if he—"

She shoved him, "Shut up David! Don't say that," she started to tear up, "I'm doing what I have to for _us_. Daddy would respect that."

He took a deep breath, "We are talking about this tomorrow," he said.

"Doubt it," she said before leaving out.

* * *

Emma licked her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head, "Damn. I love Chicago," she panted after releasing in the girl's mouth.

Amara swallowed and pulled back, wiping her mouth, "Mm. My turn."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged, "Nah. I'm good, that's all I wanted," she said nonchalantly as she pulled her underwear up along with her jeans.

David walked in just as the girl proceeded to slap Emma before storming out. He hissed, "Ouch, you're cold."

"At least I'm honest," she shrugged while pulling her phone out, "Who are you and why are you in my dressing room?"

"I'm David, your personal security for the night," he held out his hand.

"My personal what now? Ugh, Guinevere. Look dude, I don't know what my manager is paying you but whatever it is. I'll pay you double _just_ to leave me alone," she replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't take your money. I have a job to do, no girls in or out. You need to focus," he nodded before going outside of her door and standing there. A group of groupies walked past him and waved, he looked at their asses as they walked by. He was loving his job so far. He noticed Frederick tussling with someone and rushed over to help, he pulled the guy off and shoved him.

"Tink isn't interested," Frederick huffed before snatching off his backstage pass.

"I paid for that!"

"We don't care," David said as he and Frederick threw the guy out before dusting off their hands.

"Well done," Guinevere smiled as she approached them, "How's Emma doing? No girls right?"

"Oh um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "None."

She raised her brow, eyeing him, she stepped closer, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I stepped away to go to the bathroom and a girl must've gotten in there. When I came back from the bathroom, I secured the door for about ten minutes before going in to check on Emma. That's when I noticed the girl," he stopped.

"The girl what?"

"N-Nothing," he swallowed.

"Well they certainly weren't cuddling, David. That's not Emma's style," she scoffed and pushed past them and going into the dressing room, "We need to—"

She was silenced by Emma's acoustic guitar and that damn soft raspy singing voice. It was easy to melt at that voice. The blonde looked over her shoulder at her manager and stopped, "What's up?"

"We need to talk," she cleared her throat, "I'm going to yell."

Emma groaned and put her guitar away before getting more comfortable on the couch, "Okay, I'm ready."

"In the past two months alone, I've bought 4 Plan B's. I've paid off countless reporters for you, Emma! I'm done, okay? The girls stop here. No more slip ups, no more sneaking them in or you sneaking out! When I say no girls that's what I mean! Do you want to throw your career away? You don't need any distractions!"

"Everyone else is having fun? Why can't I?"

"Because you go overboard and you don't respect my wishes! You are nonchalant, selfish and immature, Emma! Everything isn't a joke, you can't say you don't care to everything!"

"I don't care about anything but my music Gwen! Why is that a crime? I go on stage in 20 minutes, I don't need this right now," she scoffed.

"You need to grow up. You have a brand and reputation to uphold, simple. You're 23, act like it," she said.

"Grow up? Grow up? Are you serious? I carry this damn band on my back. I wrote those hits. I paid for our studio time before labels and managers were even thought of. ME! The Royals don't exist without me so I suggest you be a little nicer to me," she shrugged with a sly smirk on her face.

Gwen eyebrows furrowed, "Were you beaten as a child?"

"Nope, I'm just an asshole by choice," she joked, "Here's the deal, I'm going to go on that stage and put on a hell of a show that'll put a roof over your head. Afterwards, we're going to bring in New Years at the best strip club Chicago has to offer. Clear it out. Just for me and my girls. While we're on stage, you can arrange that," Emma said as she stood, "See you in a bit, I'm going to bother Lily," she shrugged and left out of the dressing room.

Guinevere rubbed her temples, "I work for the devil's spawn."

•••

"Ooh Ooh Ooh," Belle sang along with Lily as she swayed side to side with the crowd, she nudged Regina, "Here comes your favorite part!"

Regina giggled and nodded as she began to record on her phone, she started to sing along, "Cause baby we're only human…"

"And we're bound to make mistakes," Emma sang, "But tonight let's focus on the lovin' that we'll make. Oh girl I don't love easy but..." she grabbed the mic and leaned down into the crowd, "My heart is yours to take!"

The roar of screaming girls was almost too much to bare but it didn't bother Regina. She focused on Emma, she was on her knees doing a guitar solo. They locked eyes and Emma winked at Regina, the brunette couldn't help but blush. Emma smiled before standing back up. Regina and Belle started jumping as Tink started thumping her drums preparing the girls to bring the chorus back in causing them to all sing together. Emma leaned her back on Lily's side and sang into the same mic as her before they closed out the song.

David and Frederick watched from behind the stage in awe, they'd never seen anything like it. These girls were battling the security that guarded the stage, trying their hardest to climb on it. Someone had passed out. Numerous bras and thongs were tossed on the stage. They were starting to think that they were in the wrong business.

Frederick scratched his head, "I didn't know they were such a big deal."

"I knew...I fucking knew," David huffed, "Whew, we gotta do some more of these. Regina is going to work as soon as she leaves here and I hate it."

"D, she has to figure it out on her own," he sighed.

"I'm trying to protect her," he replied.

"You know," Frederick cleared his throat, "What happened to your parents wasn't your fault and it won't happen to Regina."

"You can never be too safe. She's all that I have left and I'm not going to let anything happen to her," David confirmed, "Not a thing."

•••

"You're late," Neal said as Regina rushed in.

"I'm so sorry. Is your dad going to fire me?"

"I'll convince him not to. You're welcome," he nodded.

"Oh Neal, you're the sweetest," she kissed his cheek before swiftly walking into the back room. She walked over to her locker began getting undressed.

Tamara walked in with a clipboard, "Alright ladies listen up!"

Ariel rushed in behind her, "Sorry. Excuse me," she mumbled as she brushed past Tamara and over to her locker next to Regina's, "Hi."

"Hi," Regina nodded. Ariel was her only friend at her new job. It was week 3 and Regina was starting to get the hang of it or so she thought.

Tamara sighed before continuing, "We have special guests coming tonight. They've rented out the entire club, you will show them a good time."

Neal walked in carrying a box, "I've got new items for the newbies. The Royals are coming tonight, Jasmine, Aurora, and Tiana you're on the stage. Fresh meat, you're on private dances if they want one, you'll be assigned later," he said before walking out.

Regina's stomach sank, she looked at Ariel with wide eyes, "I've never given a private dance before, let alone to a rockstar."

"There's a first time for everything. It'll be fun, it's a dream come true. I'd dance for Lily any day," Ariel smirked, "Don't be nervous. Don't you think they're hot?"

"I mean, of course but that doesn't mean I'm ready to dance half naked for them," Regina stated.

"Half naked? Ha, private dances are naked most of the time," Aurora chimed in before going to get dressed.

Ariel and Regina looked at each other, "WHAT?!"

•••

"Lily, Emma, Ruby, Tink, and Merida," Neal smiled as he walked over to the band who was looking around checking the place out, "Welcomes to Gold's. I'm Neal, this is my father's place but I run this joint."

"And I run the girls," Tamara said as she walked over.

"This is my girlfriend Tamara. We have a show set up for you ladies, take a seat anywhere. Enjoy," he smiled.

Tink nodded as she continued to look around before locking eyes with Neal, "I want a private dance, do you offer those?"

"Yeah, I want one too," Lily said as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder.

Emma nodded, "I want a show and Hennessy," she said before walking off and taking a seat in front of the stage.

"Don't mind Emma, she thinks she rules the world," Mulan teased.

"No problem. We do offer private dances but they'll have to happen after the show. Would you like them clothed or naked?"

Tamara smacked his chest, "My new girls don't get naked."

"That's too bad," Lily shrugged before walking away and sitting next to Emma.

Mulan shrugged, "Either way is fine, it's Merida's first time at a strip club, I want her to enjoy herself. She likes blondes."

Merida blushed and looked away before walking away with Mulan following. Neal pulled Tamara to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I said what I said and I meant what I said," she stated.

"They don't have to start naked Tamara but during the dance if they want to see some tits they should see some tits," he stated, "I mean what I'm saying."

"You don't run the girls, I do. I want them comfortable, if they're uncomfortable they'll quit and you," she poked his chest, "Will lose money and have to deal with your father. I'm going to get the girls. Don't bother us," she said, starting to walk away.

"Either they're naked or they're fired," he said, causing her to stop, "Mulan just had a stack of hundreds in her hand and none of them asked for singles, it's New Year's Eve and they want to spend their money _here._ If those rookies dont get naked then _you_ will have to deal with my father," he said before going to the bar and having Ruby make drinks for the band.

Tamara swallowed as she made her way to the back. She cared about her girls, she hired them carefully. They were all hand picked by her, she didn't want them uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, "Regina, Ariel, and Ashley, I need to speak with you. Everyone else, get ready it's almost showtime, Aurora you're first up," she said causing the auburn beauty to fluff her hair. When the newbies walked over to her, she sighed, "Okay Neal is requiring you guys to get naked during the private dances if requested, if you can't do this, let me know. I'll just have to pick other girls."

"I can do that," Ashley said, "Private dances get more money, right? I have a son to feed."

"Yes, you'll get a bonus at the end of the night," Tamara confirmed before eyeing Ariel and Regina, "Well…"

Regina placed her hands on her hips, she didn't want to do this but her and David needed whatever money they could get, "W-Will they be allowed to touch us?"

Tamara ran her fingers through her hair, "Sit down for me ladies," she said causing them all to sit, she looked over her shoulder, "Aurora go, it's showtime," she said before looking back at her newest girls, "During private dances the client is allowed to grope you but not kiss you or have sex with you. This isn't a brothel. There's a panic button in each room if you feel like they're getting a little aggressive, press it. Neal will come in with guns glazing," she chuckled, "Smacking your ass is normal but people can get carried away. If you want a few neck kisses, by all means have fun. Enjoy it, they're hot but no sex. Neal let a few girls have sex and Mr. Gold fired them. Your job is to look in the clients eyes as if you'd love them for eternity, grind on them and take their money."

Regina nodded as she understood, "So now we just wait until we're requested? What if we don't get requested?"

"Oh no, hun. You guys will work the floor while they work the stage. You know what to do out there, be sexy, be desirable, be free. It's just us and those rock stars tonight ladies. They think they're royals, let's welcome them to our kingdom and show them who really rule," she winked before clapping, "Let's go, chop chop."

•••

Emma sipped her drink as she watched Jasmine dance, "She's beautiful."

"Gorgeous," Mulan stated.

"Not as hot as her," Lily said as she noticed Ariel swaying over them with Regina and Ashley.

Emma looked and noticed Regina. She remembered her from the show because of her beauty. It was hard to forget, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Tink smirked as Regina started to dance for her, Mulan threw money as Ashley danced for her and Merida. Ariel bent over shaking her ass in front of Lily and Emma. The blonde smacked her ass but continued to watch Regina. She liked brunettes.

As for Regina, she could feel Tink's heartbeat racing as she straddled her, she had her in the palm of her hands but Tink hadn't given her any money yet so she played with her ear and looked her in the eyes, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Tink gulped at the softness of Regina's voice, "Y-Yes," she said before clearing her throat.

"You're my favorite," she said sweetly.

The blonde couldn't help but blush and slip $300 into Regina's bra, "So are you," she smacked her ass, "Let's go in the back."

Regina smirked as she removed herself from the blonde's lap, "That's not up to me," she replied before swaying away and walking over to the bar, "Hit me."

Ruby chuckled as she began to make Regina a drink, "Rough night?"

"Not really, I'm just tired," she shrugged before gulping from her drink, "Thank god Neal lets us drink or I'd pass out."

"Hell, I fall asleep drunk all of the time," Ruby said before raising her brow, "That blonde can't stop staring at you."

"I know, she wants a private dance," she replied.

"No, not the one you were dancing with. The one who plays the guitar," Ruby confirmed.

Regina glanced before downing her drink, "That's Emma."

"Those eyes," Ruby sighed, "Whew," She fanned herself, "It's getting hot in here."

"Those eyes are a gift from the heavens, her smile is beautiful and her voice makes my soul happy," Regina nodded.

"Well I think I know your favorite," she chuckled.

"What? No way. Everyone swoons over Emma, I like Tink," she shrugged.

"I think you're trying to convince yourself that you like Tink simply because you don't want to like the player of the group," she winked, "You better get back to work before Neal snaps at you."

"Shit, you're right," she replied before hopping up and walking towards the band.

"Uh Regina," Neal said from behind her.

She faced him, "Yes?"

"You've been requested, go change," he stated.

•••

Regina fixed her diamond choker, she looked down at herself in the black lace outfit before taking a deep breath and slipping through the curtains. She couldn't help but blush at who she saw waiting for her. She didn't expect it at all.

Emma Swan looked up from her phone and gave her a soft smile, "Hi."

"Hi, you requested me?"

"Yeah, come here," Emma said as she licked her lips.

Regina swayed her way over to Emma before straddling her and flipping her long hair to one side, "Yes?"

"I remember you from our show. What's a girl like you doing here?"

The brunette leaned back some, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Saving up for school," she said.

Emma picked up her drink, "Want some?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to be dancing for you," Regina replied.

"Yet, you aren't," she smirked.

The brunette slipped off of Emma and began to dance for her. The blonde's dreamy green eyes darkened with lust as she watched Regina. She could feel her Adidas pants tightening, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina said before straddling her again, she gasped lightly, "A surprise for me?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, "We should leave here."

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Too bad I'm not one of your toys," Regina smirked.

"I want you, I'll be loyal," she smirked back before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Regina's neck.

The dancer held back the urge to bite her lip but she couldn't stop the wetness that seeped out of her. So Regina Mills was attracted to Emma Swan, no big deal but she'd never admit it. The blonde reached to take off her bra and Regina let her, she exhaled softly as the cool air hit her nipples while she continued to grind against Emma's throbbing crotch. She knew that the rockstar wanted her and a part of her loved that she had power over Emma, she had her in the palm of her hands.

"I see right through you, you know?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you're a good girl. Aren't you? What's your name?"

"Regina," she whispered in Emma's ear, only to tease her more.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, holding her close, "Come back to the hotel with me."

"I have to work and I'm not interested," Regina said before slipping out of Emma's grip, "Looks like our time is up."

Emma looked her over as she put on her bra, she pulled out her extra room key, "I've never been rejected before," she slipped the key in Regina's thong, "Don't make me sleep alone tonight. 2408," she said before walking out.

•••

"You knew that I wanted a private dance with her and you just snatch her up, as always," Tink complained with an eye roll.

Emma sighed as they rode back to their hotel, "Can someone shut her up?"

"You shut me up if you want me to shut up so bad," she replied.

"Tink chill out," Mulan said.

Emma chuckled, "You're ready to fight over some stripper?"

"No, I'm ready to fight for my respect. I told you that I had my eyes on her," Tink scoffed.

"Yeah? Well I had my hands on her," Emma smirked, "I think she enjoyed it."

Before Tink could launch at Emma, Lily held her back, "Don't. You'll only look like an idiot. Emma's right, she's just a girl. We are family."

"Family _respect_ each other," Tink stated, "But it's cool though because _I_ got her number."

Emma shrugged pretending not to care, "Good for you, want a cookie?"

•••

"She gave you a room key and room number and you're not going to go?"

"You're crazy!"

Regina shrugged sipping her drink. It was now January 1st and the girls were off work, enjoying each other's company and getting drunk. Ariel was dancing on the bar much to Ruby's liking, Regina watched her before turning back to Jasmine and Ashley, "I'm not crazy, I'm simply not interested in dealing with a rockstar, ya know?"

"But it's Emma freaking Swan," Aurora said as she walked over, "If you don't go, I will," she said holding open her hand for the keycard.

"You have to gooo," Ariel called out drunkenly.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed and she slurred, "You're really going to go if I don't?"

"Hell yes, how many girls get to say that they spent a night with a rockstar. It's New Years at that," Aurora shrugged, "It's special, she'll remember it. I'm going to rock her world and have her dreaming about me for the rest of her tour."

The other girls laughed and high fived Aurora but Regina sat back and downed the rest of her drink. The more she drank, the more horny she became. She ordered herself an Uber, "I'm going," she said before walking to the back to change.

•••

Regina took a deep breath before knocking on 2408's door in the Ritz Carlton. Her head was spinning, she wasn't even sure if this was the right door but she hoped that her memory didn't fail her. When Emma opened the door in a sports bra and briefs, Regina looked at her in the eyes. The blonde didn't say a word she just stepped aside and let her in before closing the door behind her.

"Your eyes are so glossy," Emma chuckled as she sat down on the bed.

"I might be a little tipsy," Regina said before taking off her coat, she had nothing underneath.

Emma gulped, "Come here."

"I love the way you say that," she replied straddling Emma.

"I need you to understand something," she stated as she rubbed Regina's thighs, "I won't have much time for you after this. I have tour and oh god, please tell me you're not a virgin."

The brunette placed her finger over the blonde's lips, "I'm not a virgin. Happy New Year, Emma. Enjoy yourself," she said before reaching over and turning off the lamp before pushing Emma down on her back.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina pull down her briefs causing her 9 inch member to spring up, "I thought you weren't coming."

"That's what I wanted you to think," Regina said before sliding down on her appendage slowly, she hissed as the thickness stretched her.

Emma groaned and placed her hands on Regina's hips, guiding her down. She was so tight and wet, the blonde's eyes rolled back when she felt Regina start to bounce on her slowly, "Fuck."

Regina moaned and threw head back. She hadn't sex in over a year, all she did was work to keep her mind off the tradegy that happened to her parents but tonight, she'd release everything that she had built up. She leaned down burying her face in Emma's neck as she bounced faster, rolling her hips.

Emma smacked her ass hard, "You feel so good," she said softly into Regina's ear causing the brunette to moan and whimper in her ear.

"It's only for you," Regina replied back just as soft.

Emma bit her lip before flipping them over, pinned Regina's thighs down with them spread as far as she wanted before thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. She pulled out to her tip before pushing every inch back into Regina causing the brunette to moan louder as she arched off the bed. The blonde sped up, "You've been teasing me all night."

"Oh my god," Regina moaned as her toes curled, "I'm so sorry."

Emma smirked and leaned down, "No you're not but after I'm done with you, you will be," she said before taking one of Regina's nipples in her mouth as she continued to give her deep, long strokes.

Regina moaned loudly as her legs began to shake, "Deeper, please."

Emma pulled away briefly to kiss and suck on Regina's neck as she started to pound deep into her causing her to claw at her back. The blonde hissed lightly but the pain didn't last long because all she could focus on were the sexiest moans she had ever heard.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop!"

Emma groaned as she thrust more, her own toes curling at this point. Regina was way too tight and before she knew it…

Regina gasped before giggling as she felt Emma release inside of her, "Emma…"

"I'm not done," she assured before pulling out and flipping Regina over, "Ass up," she commanded before slapping her ass but the drunk brunette only giggled to be defiant. Emma smirked, "Oh you wanna play?"

"Mmhm," Regina giggled as she bit her lip, "Or are you too cool for that?"

"Oh I'm never too cool to play but we're going to do this my way," she said before scooping Regina up and placing her legs over her shoulders before standing up and sinking her tongue into the brunette.

Regina gasped again before letting out a loud moan. She had sex twice in her life and neither of those time had she been eaten out while being held in the air. She didn't know what turned her on more; looking down and seeing Emma's muscles flex or how freaky Emma was. Either way, she loved it. She loved Emma's tongue even more though, pure bliss. When the blonde began to suck on her clit, she let out a scream as her legs began to shake, "I'm cumming!"

Emma didn't stop, she flicked her tongue over Regina clit quickly as she laid her back down on the bed. When she felt Regina's sweet cream seep into her mouth, she groaned feeling herself get harder. She flipped Regina over and smacked her ass before pinning her hips down and sliding in slow but deeply.

"Ah! Yes!"

Emma bit her lip, she couldn't believe how wet Regina was. She began to pound into her, smacking her ass hard causing Regina to moan louder than before. She pulled her hair thrusting deep into her, "You like that?"

"Yes," she whimpered as she shook. Regina bit her lip before bouncing her ass back matching Emma's thrust.

The blonde watched in awe, she was so sexy. She didn't want this night to end, she let go of Regina's hair and placed her hands on her lovers hips and stiffened while she came. This made Regina cum shortly after causing Emma to pull out and lay down panting. She sat up on her elbow with a raised brow when she felt Regina kissing down her abs, "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh," Regina instructed while stroking Emma's semi-soft member, "Returning a favor," she said softly before taking Emma's member in her mouth and bobbing her head slowly.

Emma's eyes rolled back, "Damn."

Regina blushed as she looked up at Emma, she sucked harder bobbing faster. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Emma Swan, so many girls would kill to be in her position but Regina knew it didn't mean as much to Emma as it did her. When the blonde came in her mouth, she quickly spit it out and glared at her, "That's disgusting."

Emma chuckled, "Oops."

Regina rolled her eyes before crawling up the bed and laying next to Emma, "Ugh my head is spinning."

"You're amazing," Emma said softly.

"So are you," Regina said. She looked up at the ceiling. Was Emma more than a rockstar? She wondered if they could continue seeing each other but when she was about to ask, she noticed the blonde knocked out next to her. She sighed and kissed Emma's cheek before drifting to sleep herself.

•••

The next morning Regina woke up to an empty hotel room, she frowned before sighing. There was a cart with breakfast on it and a note, she picked up the note and opened it:

 _Regina,_

 _Last night was fun. Manager has a full day of work planned and made us check out early. Enjoy breakfast, leave when you please. See you around._

 _E. M. S._

Regina balled up the note, she felt so stupid. She felt dirty. She felt angry. She felt...used. She quickly got dressed, ignoring the pounding in her head. Her hangover would have to wait until she got home, she just wanted to get out of there.

Belle was eating cereal on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU when Regina walked through the door, "Well Happy New Year, where have you been?"

"With a rockstar," she rolled her eyes taking off her shoes, "I have to tell you something."

"Spill," Belle said.

* * *

 **6 Weeks Later**

"And if I move this around a bit...Ah there we go," Dr. Bleu smiled before glancing at Regina, "Well missy you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh my god," Regina covered her face.

Belle smiled, "Oh my god, I can't believe this."

"I'm so stupid, David is going to kill me," she cried.

The doctor stepped out to give them space. Belle sighed and took Regina's hand, "What do you want to do? It's your choice."

"Belle, I'm not giving up my baby. I'm having this baby whether David likes it or not. It's a blessing," she confirmed, "I'll just have to work ten times harder."

"Have you talked to _her_?"

"No," she looked away, "I DM'd her but she hasn't replied. That was a few weeks ago."

"Are you going to tell her? You could write her a letter and send it to her PO Box. Ooh, oh, or...or you could get her number from Tink," Belle smiled.

"Belle...she can't know. It'd ruin everything for her. Plus, I don't have Tink's number anymore," she shrugged, "Its better this way. It'd be foolish of me to think that I could have a family with her and if I can't, I don't want anything less for my child. They deserve a family, a real family, not a family that will feel forced to take care of them."

"Okay well...I'm with you every step of the way, we're having a baby," she nodded smiling bright.

Regina smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, "We're having a baby."


	5. Chapter 6

**I am so glad that you all enjoyed all of the stories. I have a favorite of course but I really want to know what you guys think should join the list of great YTS stories. I can make adjustments! If you want g!p Regina instead, let me know. PM if you have any questions, ideas or anything.**

 **Vote:**

 **Pens and Pencils**

 **Strangers**

 **Fool's Gold**

 **Also, don't forget, I do take one-shot requests. I just haven't had any good ones lol**


	6. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

Someone PM'd me about why I haven't written their one-shot request and I just want to clear some things up with you and see what you guys think/slash want.

Whew, okay. So for a while now, people have messaged me every once and a while about doing an Abusive SwanQueen story. I have not yet written any because one, I do not want to depict Emma or Regina in an abusive light. Two, I do not know what any of my beloved readers have gone through or are going through, I do not want to trigger anyone. I cherish you guys so much and I do not want anyone upset with me for having beliefs.

With that being said, I'll consider a SQ abusive one-shot if that's really what the majority wants but never will I ever make a full story of an abusive SQ relationship, it's

just extremely unnecessary in my eyes.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! IF YOU GUYS WANT IT, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW AND ILL WRITE IT BUT I DO NOT THINK ITS NECESSARY.

It's about what my readers want...


End file.
